


Duck Across The Pond.

by WolfaMoon



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Time, Hurt Tony, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony/Ducky: Tony is tired of being every body’s punching bag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Duck Across The Pond.  
BY: Wolfa Moon  
S: Tony/Ducky: Tony is tired of being every body’s punching bag.   
D: don’t own.

DUCK ACROSS THE POND

Tony looks down at his broken hand. They hadn’t listen to him again. They hadn’t waited for him. They moved out without making sure he was with them. So he remained silent as Ducky took in the hand.  
“My dear boy this has got to stop.”  
“And it is.”  
“So you’re finally going to do it?” Ducky had bandaged Tony up for other small infractions of the other two agents. Keeping a record of each one. Ready to hand it to Gibbs. But then he had seen that Gibbs berated Tony for things he had not done and never let the poor boy explain.  
“Yeah, I am.” Ducky nods. Tony had once looked up to Gibbs but after everything. The hells he went through to prove himself. All the infractions that he had to deal with from the other two. Thinking they are smarter then him. He didn’t need them. He needed Ducky.   
Ducky had become his safety blanket. Had welcomed him into his home.   
“So will you come over tonight?”  
“Sure, I’ll bring some momma Lana’s specials.”  
“Ah, that woman can cook.”  
“She is single.”  
“I’m to old Tony.”  
“No your not.”  
“Thank you my dear boy.” Tony grips Ducky’s hands tight in his. Lifting them to his lips he kisses the healers hands. Ducky smiles sweetly at Tony. Living in a time when to love a man was something to hide and be ashamed off. To repent for the sin of wanting your own sex. Yet when he looks at Tony he felt young. The boy listening to him. Eating with him. Spending time with one another. It was comfortable. And if that was all he was ever allowed to have in a relationship. He would take it.  
“Donald.” this stops his breath for a moment. Looking up he sees Tony’s eyes boring into his. Nothing has to be spoken. The silent agreement. If Tony is going to resign then he would too. Ducky promising to take Tony to places he only heard of in the doctor’s stories. Wanting to see and experience them with him and be there. “You have the record.”  
“I do.” The information and proof of what actual is going on in team Gibbs. Not the well oiled machine as it appears. It is a mess of people with their heads stuck up their butts and the leader who is blind to it.   
“When we get back I’ll walk them up to you.”  
“Will you leave with me?”  
“I said I would.”  
“We can go traveling.”  
“I will take you on the grandest adventures.”  
“We can make some new ones.” Ducky likes this idea. He could have retired a while ago but he had met Tony and had fallen for the young man. Pining away his love for handsome Italian. Then seeing all the pain he held in. The duties he took on to make team Gibbs be number one. Should be really team Tony. No one saw that. They saw the buffoon he wanted them to see. It hurts him to see his Tony like this.

DUCK ACROSS THE POND

Rising up in the elevator with the thick folder in hand he smiles at what the future will be. Tony and him seeing the world. Exploring the new with the old. Making new memories and stories to tell. Maybe he would finally write that memoir that Tony always encourages him to.   
Walking past the bullpen he ignores the others stopping at Tony’s desk. tony eye’s the thick book/folder documenting what he went through silently.  
“Is that it?”  
“Yes it is,” patting it.  
“It’s bigger than I thought.”  
“Everything is here.”  
“Ducky that for me?” Gibbs comes walking in behind them.  
“No.” He looks at his old friend. “If you don’t mind I would like to borrow Tony for a while.”  
“Sure, take him. He can finish the paperwork when he gets back.” No he won’t, Ducky tells him mentally. Tony smiles at Ducky. “Hurry back Tony.”  
“Yeah boss.” Getting up he grabs his bag. Anything of import to him is already inside. All his personal affects. Everything else was NCIS property or Gibbs’ awards for best team leader. Nothing to show achievement for a well job to Tony. Time to go.  
They enter the office together. Inside their boss looks at them.  
“What can I help you gentlemen with?”  
The conversation started with a bit of a wait. Then once Tony started to reveal the truth behind team Gibbs. Ducky backing him up with all the proof he held in his hands.  
“I’m sorry it had to come to this. Are you sure I can’t change your minds?”  
“Sorry sir I’ve had enough of being used.”  
“So are you going to tell them?”  
“No sir.”  
“Alright, so your two week notice is in.”  
“Actually,” Ducky spoke. “We both have enough time from holidays, vacation and mandatory sick time to cover those two weeks. We will be leaving today.”  
“Doctor Mallard you need a replacement?”  
“Then hire one.”  
“Is there something going on between you two that is adding to this?” Tony looks to Ducky.  
“And if there is, it is none of your business.” Tony takes Ducky’s hand. Ducky warms at the strong hand taking his. Could there be something more.   
“I see. Again I apologize for not doing something sooner. If you ever need a job or get bored, call me.”  
“We’ll take that under advisement.” The two leave. Exiting the room Ducky tries to pull his hand away. Tony squeezes it a little tighter.  
“Tony?”  
“If you’ll have me.” The question left unsaid but answered. Ducky feels young. They share a smile. Squeezing one more time before letting go. “Let’s get out of here.”  
The two walk down the stairs to pass the bullpen to the elevator. The group looks up at them.  
“About time. Grab your gear, we got a case.” Gibbs barked.  
“Sorry boss, no can do.”  
“Care to run that by me one more time.”  
“I quit. Maybe you can get them to do their work and yours.”  
“Explain.” Gibbs growled.  
“You’ll see.” Tony begins to walk by him to the elevator, to leave and never look back. Gibbs grabs him. Squeezing tight to grind the bones. Tony winces.  
“Let him go Jethro.” Ducky barks back. Gibbs turns his gaze onto Ducky. Ducky who is grabbing tightly onto Tony’s other arm.   
“You knew about this?”  
“Who do you think has been patching him up? I suggest you let him go or I will lawyer up and charge with harassment and physical abuse.”  
“Physical abuse.” he scoffs.  
“As well as mental. We are departing.”  
“Don’t let the door hit you on the way out DiNozzo.”  
“Good luck getting any work done.” Tony shots back. “Your gonna need it.” He looks to his once fellow teammates. The ones he had been hurt over. The ones he had to fix their reports so Gibbs didn’t scream at them. Mostly scream at him for their failures. Looking at the two who thought they were manna from heaven. Tony pulls himself forcefully from Gibbs’ grip. It hurt in both ways but he had reached his limit of tolerance.  
The two continued to the elevator. Getting into Tony’s car they drove to Ducky’s abode. His mother had passed recently so it was a quiet place. Letting the young man in like so many times before.  
“Are you alright?” Ducky ask gingerly.  
“Yeah, I’m great.”  
“Don’t lie to me.”  
“I just feel lost.”  
“Come here my dear boy.” Tony moves to Ducky. Ducky pulls Tony in for a much needed hug. Then their eyes meet. Tony bends in and kisses Ducky on the lips. Meeting no resistance he kissed more but then he feels Ducky tense.  
“Oh god,” he broke apart from him as if scalded. “I’m sorry. I just…” he had screwed up badly. The only person who is in his corner. “Ducky…”  
“Donald.” Ducky corrected him.   
“Donald?”  
“If you are going to be kissing me I would hope you would use my name and not my nickname.”  
“Donald,” Tony rolled the name on his tongue.  
“So are you going to kiss me again?”  
“We good?”  
“We are more than good.” Tony moves in to kiss the older man again. This time the older man lets his hands roam. Breaking the kiss they look at one another.  
“So where do we go from here?” Tony asks.  
“We can go to England see my old stomping grounds.”  
“I was thinking someplace closer.” Donald raises an eyebrow at proposition.   
“Really?”  
“Just to sleep. I’m so tired and I could use a cuddle. Promise to take you on a date before we do something else.” He pulls Ducky to him. Donald knows most of his conquest are just fabrication. People only seeing the mask. Donald felt pride that he knew the real Tony. And that he may also learn more about him.  
“How about our first date being in Brighton?” 

DUCK ACROSS THE POND


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more to tell, but there may not be more

First Date  
By: Wolfa Moon  
S: A little more to tell, but there may not be more  
D: No Own

ABBY’S LAB, NCIS

Abby hung up another postcard from her adventurous boys. It was good to read them so happy. Gibbs came storming.  
“Those incompetent fools.”  
“What happened this time?”  
“They screwed up the evidence. Sent the test to the wrong people.” He glares at the postcard then to the picture of both of them smiling and free at the seaside. It aggravated him that they left him. But then he saw how much Tony was covering for them. Taking his wraith out on his senior agent when he should have been growling at the other two. Yet it still angered him that they left. “Where are they now?”  
“Ducky took him to his universities. They are gonna take a steam train to Ducky’s uncle’s house.” She said dreamily. Her support evident with the wall of Tony and Ducky. Also the postcards only sent to her.  
“Have they called you?” Gibbs had to admit he has jealousy that they hide this from him. That Abby was the only one still part of their world.   
“We face chatted. The water is cold over there.”  
“I bet.” Gibbs looks at the faces, feeling lonely. Trying to recall seeing Tony smile so freely.

BRIGHTON

Brighton was cold this time of year. But it is still beautiful. The atmosphere was something else. The company superb. Donald glowed under the affections of Tony. Tony beamed with having somebody care solely for him. Thriving on what Donald gave him.   
Ducky loves the way the lights hit Tony’s eyes. The smile on his face. Taking a stroll along the deserted beach. Well there were a few people out walking. Seeming that they are the only ones left on Earth. Then Tony takes the plunge. The water is cold in the winter just as it is on the east coast of America. Ducky had never laughed so hard. Then receiving a bear hug from the polar bear.   
“It’s cold.”  
“We had our first date,” Tony reminds him.   
“Let’s get you warmed up.”  
“That is the idea.” Ducky gives him a look. 

B1

Entering back into the hotel they get strange looks from some of the patrons. Yet when they are in their room no one is looking. Tony begins to unbutton his shirt.  
“No, allow me.” Ducky wraps a towel around the young man. His doctor hands moving to unbutton Tony’s soaked shirt. Tony just watches as the nimble hands unbutton the shirt. Gently unwrapping what lay under the clothes.   
Tony smiles at Donald. The man unwrapping him. Helping him take the sleeves off his arms. Donald’s hands move to the fuzzy chest. Relishing in the warm hands to the cooled body. Their eyes meet. Tony smiles while looking down. His pants are just as soaked as his shirt. Smiling Donald pulls them to the bed for him to sit and get a fabulous view of what lays under. Letting Ducky examine what is under. Tony didn’t know if it was the chill from the ocean or the anticipation of something more.  
“Are you all right Anthony?”  
“I’m fine, Duck… Donald.” Donald looks up at him. It was hard to break years of training.  
“Maybe we should lay down.”  
“I told you I was fine.”  
“My dear, it is not about being fine. It is about warming you up.” How could he argue with such great logic.

NEXT MORNING

Ducky woke to Tony resting on his chest. After last nights rut session and examination they lay content. Donald had never felt such a thing as he did last night. Sure he had spent his time with women and the occasional man. Yet with Tony it was all new. This is what it meant to be in love. To be loved in such a way. To feel truly connected.  
Running his hands through his lover’s thick hair he smiles. All the things they can show one another. This is just the first stop.

NM1

Around noon they left the room to get some food both having megawatt smiles. Then Ducky discussed where they would be heading next. His mother’s brother has a horse farm in Northumberland. Calling ahead to tell him that they would be dropping by. Also for them to have his horses ready for some exercise.   
Yet this was the time that he would introduce Tony to his family. Finally come out of the closet and be forward with them. His mother was old school yet she had her suspicion. Especially when young Anthony came calling several times or more.   
So they booked passage after brunch.  
His family is going to love Anthony as much as he does.

TRAIN RIDE

Tony silently loves trains. Ever since his maternal grandfather had gotten him a train set when he was 3. Donald watches him stare out the window with fascination with the detail that he gave crime scenes. Also the look up every once and a while watching the steam go over above them.   
Grinning Ducky doesn’t notice when Anthony has turned his attention on him. Tilting his head in question.  
“What is it?”  
“We have this private little compartment.” Ducky nods following his young man as he kneels before him. “I always wanted to have sex on a train.”  
“Here? Now?” Ducky looks around the little room. The windows to the hall, which Tony had pulled the blinds down on their entrance, are still down.  
“Live a little.”  
“I intend to live a lot.” They smile at one another. Tony moves in kissing Ducky on the lips, trailing down. “You’ll be the death of me.”  
“And what a way to go.”

BULLPEN, NCIS

“What is this?” Gibbs looks up at his female agent. He throws the report at her. “Do you even know how to write in English?” His stress meter had gone into over drive. Reading over McGee’s it read like a novel with the facts somewhere in there. Then there were hers with some facts and nothing concrete. “Where is the evidence you sent to the lab?” She looks over to McGee. “Well?”  
“It isn’t back yet,” she states.  
“Well then get it done.” Damn it, if DiNozzo was here the reports would be done and evidence filed. Did these people do anything? He really wishes he knew why he left. Sure he was angry that he left him high and dry but he never knew how much he did and took for granted.   
Fed up he went to see the director.  
“You let him go why?” The director looks up at him from his phone call.  
“I’ll call you right back.” he hangs up. “What can I help you with?”  
“Why did you let Tony go?”  
“I let agent DiNozzo go because of all the evidence that was presented to me.”  
“Evidence?”  
“Doctor Mallard had a folder of all the injuries that he has healed on agent DiNozzo. Had a record of all the extra unpaid overtime that he has worked under your reign. Also we looked over his computer we found multiple reports for the same case. Reports there that were suppose to be done by those other two agents of yours. And on top of that we have eyewitnesses of your agents not playing nice and not following your senior agent’s instructions. You need to control your team.” Gibbs remained ramrod straight and slapped in the face. “The reason I gather agent DiNozzo left, is you.” 

BN

A/N: Thank you for all the positive reviews. Originally I was not going to continue on. So this may be as far as I go or there may be a wait. Thank you again to all.


End file.
